Havoc is a dialy vitamin
by Needs-a-striaght-jacket
Summary: Just another day in the life of the flock, Gazzy *forgets* to were clothes, Iggy *accidently* kisses max, Fang *might* beat the crap out of him for it, and total *might* fall in a plotehole a couple of times, Havoc is a dialy vitamin for these kids. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note-

This is just kind of a teaser trailer except story form, Its a story i wrote (but haven't completed) on Max-Dan-wiz but im going to change it around a bit for the better. Mianly because i put a dreaded songfic in one of the chapters, *shudders*

Fang- you mean I don't have to sing?

Me- No Fang you don't.

Iggy- Thank god for that.

Fang – Hey I'm a pretty good singer

Iggy - *snorts* Your singing breaks mirrors, *mutters under breath* not that your face needs any help with that.

Fang- What? Pot plants ace is kelp fat?

Iggy- *facepalm*

Disclaimer- I don't own Mr character, but I do own this story.

Iggy- And a blankey.

Me- I do not own a blankey!

Iggy- Then what's that? *points*

Me- It's a handkerchief! * mutters soothingly to blankey* don't worry I won't let the mean mutant get you.

Iggy- What? You won't pet the green movement tofu?

Me- *Facepalm*

Max- 15  
Fang- 15  
Iggy- 15  
You can figure out the ages of the others  
Info- they settled down at Dr Martinez house temporarily. 

Fangs Pov  
Max was lying on top of me, her hands tangled in my hair, her lips on mine. I hadn't felt this alive in my life even when I was flying.  
"Faaaaa-aaangg"  
A sweet sing-song voice broke into my day dream. Angel.  
"Umm, Fang? could you keep your thoughts a little more PG rated" She said with a frown.  
"Arr" I groaned flopping off the coach, "Get out of my head Angel"  
"Why? What was Fang thinking" Nudge popped around the corner from where her and Ella were playing dress up.  
"He was thinking about ma-" I clamped my hand over her mouth.  
"Angle, why don't you go play with Nudge and Ella" I said forcefully. Ugh! Why couldn't she see that I didn't want everyone to know how I felt about Max?  
_But max should know_.

Angel sent t my mind.  
She wriggled out of my grasp and ran up the stairs with an all to innocent grin for my liking.  
_And she should know now!_  
What? No!  
I ran up the stairs after her. I ran into Max's room and without a second thought launched myself Angel. And missed.

See this is why second thoughts are a good thing. Angel had ducked out of the way and instead I knocked down Max. On to her bed. With me on top.

Well, maybe second thoughts aren't all there cracked up to be, I thought. Angel darted out of the room giggling. I looked down at Max. She looked shocked and maybe just a little dazed. I smirked.

Max frowned " Fang, what are you- GET OFF!!!" she threw my off and sat up glaring. I got up and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Well maybe not so much dazzled as dangerous.

"Angels been cooking up trouble" I said hoping she wouldn't push for a for an answer.  
, luckily she didn't. I walked down stairs were Angel was patting total oh so innocently.

"You are in SO much trouble" I told her dangerously

Fang- She should be called demon

Iggy- Ah Fang?

Fang- I swear the white coats twisted her mind to have a dark streak.

Iggy- Fang?

Fang- Evil little demonic child...

Iggy- FANG!!!

Fang – WHAT IGGY?

Iggy- She behind you

Angel- Hello Fang

Fang- AAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *jumps into Iggy's arms*

Angel- heh heh *disappears back into plot hole*

R&R peoples or angel will get you *points and glares*


	2. Chapter 2 Who needs clothes?

Hey guy Thanks for comments guys. Hears the next chapter and- fang why are you still in iggy's arms?

Fang- * replies sulkily* It's comfortable

Iggy – Help me

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything James Patterson owns which is pretty much everything.

**Review of the week- **-my friend reading over my shoulder- you know there is something seriously wrong with you?

-Me- um, well... here look at the pretty pen *holds up ordinary pen*

-Friend- 0_o ohhhhhhhh....

**Fortune cookie for the week –** An untimely bout of flatulence will interrupt your, or a person close to you, week.

Gazzy- So true...

Me – Guys tell me if fortune cookie comes true for you. Oh, and for the heads up there is brief nudity in this fic.

Nudge- *runs past* my eyes are burning...

Me- Well maybe not that brief.

Iggy's POV

Whoa. I thought as I saw Ella (no I did not get my sight miraculously restored, she was standing in front of a white wall). Nudge had finished picking out her outfit small shorts, leggings, and a skin tight striped top and wanted to show her off. I didn't know much about fashion but I did no one thing. Ella is HOT. Ok I know that's slightly perve-ish because she like, two years younger but um, I meant it in a purely platonic, non-interested brotherly way... ahem yeah.

"Ig, you're not concentrating, not the red wire the yellow one" Gazzy corrected.

"What, oh um right" I mumbled.

Gazzy frowned and pulled the mass of wires away from me.

"Listen, let's do something else. It's not safe to build a bomb when you're like this"

I snorted when it was ever safe to build a homemade bomb? When you're blind? Accompanied by nine years old?

"Ok, then what were you thinking of?" I asked

Gazzy's face split into a grin.

"How about a dare contest?"

***********

Max's POV

Oh. My. Gosh.

The house had gone CRAZY. And not normal crazy.

Fang was hunting down Angel who was pretending to be a pot-plant who Ella had just run past chasing Gazzy who was decked out in dress, high heels and bra (on the outside of the dress) who just crash into Iggy who was abseiling down the roof with his legs, arms AND wings tied up with a scarf that he had stole from Nudge who was dressed as a fashion-model-slash-hooker who had stuffed Total in her Paris-Hilton-like bag who was screaming out for help.

I sighed, half of me wanted to go out and join my mad family in with the fun but I knew that would lead to the untimely demise and destruction of my mum's house. So i followed my other half out into the garden to sort this mess out.

First fiascos first. I went over to Nudge and got Total out of her bag. He licked my face and I almost shoved him back in.

"Nudge, go get changed into real clothes" I ordered

"But Max-" She whined

"Move it Nudge, unless you want to sort out this mess" I said gesturing around the garden.

Needless to say she ran as fast as she could in heels to the house. That's my girl.

"Gazzy go get changed to and then give Ella her clothes back" I shouted over to him as I untied Iggy. He landed on the ground with and "Oof". Oops. Guess I should have untied his hand s and feet first. Ella came over to help untie him. I gave her a grateful grin.

Now I moved on to survey Fang and Angel. Fang may have ability to turn invisible but Angel could read his mind. Overall it was a deadly game of hide-and-seek.

One that I intended to end.

"Angel, front and centre" I yelled.

The plant she was hiding in quivered and then she leaped out of it ran behind my back.

At the same time Fang appeared and darted towards her and tried to make a grab for her.

Oh no he doesn't, I thought as I instinctively stepped in between him and Angel.

"Max" squeaked Angel as he lunged for her.

"Fang" I said frowning at him, as I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Max" he said persuasively, trying to get me to move.

"Don't Max me, Fang" I warned him "Go on Angel get back to the house before Fang gets loose".

Angel smiled and ran back to the house.

"This isn't over" Fang yelled after her.

"Oh yes it is" I said, but he was smiling so I knew he was alright.

"I can't believe you always give in to her' he said shaking his head.

"Um excuse me but who gave her a freaking dog?" I asked "anyway, what did she do that was so wrong?"

"Well she, I mean, um, oh never mind" He ,oh so clearly, explained.

I surveyed the garden, everyone was back inside, and there was storm clouds gathering.

"Come on we better get inside" I said starting to walk to the door.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Fang.

"Max " He said quietly "I've got to tell you something".

He pushed me gently up against a tree. One of he's hand were on my arm the other on the trunk. He leaned in.

"Fang-" I started then I realized just how close he's face was to mine.

Fangs POV

I bent my head down lower to match max's height. Her eyes were locked onto mine. I leaned in…

"Oh my gawd"

Total's voice broke the silence.

"Were you guys just…I mean. Oh my gawd" He repeated

"No Total, we weren't…" Max tried to stop him.

"MAX ANF FANG WERE MAKING OUT" he yelled running inside. Great. I was going to kill that dog.

"Should of left him in the hand bag" Max muttered. I raised a quizzical eyebrow but she just shook her head.

"Come on , fang let's get inside" Max said pulling me towards the door.

I followed her reluctantly. Inside we were bombarded with questions.

"Were you guys.."

"Did you really.."

"You were making out? Fang you da man" yelled Iggy

"Shut it Iggy" I told him, glaring. He just smiled at me. I mentally hit myself, glaring at a blind guy, how stupid.

Suddenly Angel popped up around the corner. If she wanted to redeem herself she would tell them that-

"Max and fang weren't kissing" she said, instantly the flock found something better to do.

I mean who wouldn't believe a mind reading 7 year old ? hands up anyone? I thought not.

I scuffed up her hair as I went past her, she smiled angelically at me. Sometimes that kid really was an angel. Other times…

*********

Gazzy's POV

"Ok let's step this game up to the next level" Iggy said taking a seat on the couch.

"But you heard Max, No more mucking about" I said in a perfect imitation of Max's voice. We both laughed.

"So what something more dangerous?" I asked

"I dunno that last one was pretty risky, I could broken something" Iggy said

"YOU reckon YOURS was risky? I could of been decapitated, Ella had this weird gleam in her eye" I said.

"Well she is Max half-sister" Iggy smiled.

"I got one! " I exclaimed getting an inspiration "You up for it?"

"I'm up for anything" he said curiously.

"I dare you" I paused dramatically "To kiss Max"

"WHAT?!! You mean just on the cheek right?" He asked shocked

"Na-ah, a full blown, make out!!" I taunted exitedly.

"No way, fang will kill me!!" He protested.

"I know wont it be excellent?" I said happily, then saw Iggy's worried face "I mean, nah he won't it's just a dare".

"Fine then, but first you have to do my dare, go running around the house once... "

I frowned unsure where Iggy was going with this.

"Naked" he finished sitting back smugly.

"But it's raining outside" I protested.

"Yeah because that's all you need to worry about" He laughed.

I pulled myself together, there was no way I was letting Iggy win this contest.

"I'll do it"

*********

Iggy's POV

I can't believe Gazzy was going through with this, I thought as he walked outside wrapped in a bath robe. I was laughing my head off.

"Look away" Gazzy mumbled preparing to take off his robe.

"Gazzy, don't be a wimp, I'm blind" I said laughing.

I heard him take off his bath robe.

"Exactly how I told you Gazzy" I said closing the door and moving to an open window.

"Alright, and Iggy, no videotaping" he shouted and ran off.

"Of course not" I said, the video camera already in my hand.

Max's POV

Iggy ran passed me almost boulded me over as went across to the kitchen. Nudge and Angel were at the window. I looked out the window through the rain.

"THE ERAESERS TOOK MY CLOTHES" I heard Gazzy shout from outside.

Then I saw him. Pirouetting past the window. Naked.

Iggy was almost crying with laughter as Gazzy twirled over past the next window were Ella and Total were.

"look everybody, I have a better fashion sense then Nudge" Gazzy yelled.

Total put his paws over Ella's eyes.

"We have to take our clothes off, we have to take our clothes off, to have a good time, a good time" Gazzy sang as he finished his lap of glory.

He burst inside, thankfully wearing a sodden bath robe.

"Gazzy" I said trying not to laugh " I'm not even going to ask, but please go and put some clothes on".

I heard him cackling manically as he ran up to the bath room.

"Was it just me or did I just see Gazzy-?" Fang said coming down stairs.

We all nodded.

"And you can see it again" laughed Iggy holding up the video camera.

"I can't believe he actually did it" he laughed going up stairs, then he realized something and gulped "crap" he said. And went up stairs.

Up there I could here Gazzy laughing evilly.

What the?

Fang- don't even think about it Iggy, or i will tear you to shreds.

Iggy- That might be more threatening if you were nt in my arms

Fang- *whimpers* Don't judge me.

Me- R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Dead man walking

Me –cries- ALL MY REVIERS ARE DYING!

Fang- What?

Me- My reviewers keep saying that there dying from laughter!

Fang- wait, isn't that a good thing?

Me- THEIR DYING! IT'S A TERRIBLE THING, YOU HEARTLESS PERSON – wacks Fang repeatedly with Spanish dictionary-

Fang- A Spanish dictionary? Ow, stop that.

Random person- Everything is sexy when you say it in Spanish!

Fang- who was that?

Me- My friend Molly, Last month we had an epiphany that everything is sexy when it's said in Spanish.

Fang- soy todavía en los armamentos de Iggy y en secreto, yo lo quiero.

Me & Iggy- drools-

Disclaimer- Yo me puse el trabajo no propio de James a Patterson's ni sus orejeras, pero quizá algún día... - parece nostálgico-

Iggy- What did you just say?

Me – I do not own any of James Patterson's work nor his earmuffs, not yet anyway, maybe someday...- looks wistfully-

Fang- But the Spanish translator would have you belief she said - I put me the not own work of James Patterson's neither its earflaps, but perhaps some day... - seems nostalgic-

Me – Heh heh earflaps...

**Reviewer of the week - Flaming Carebears . **

Me- ok I get that the name isn't a review but when I saw it I couldn't stop laughing a nearly inhaled the computer.

Fang- She keeps imagining carebears on fire running around screaming and swearing in a very un-carebearish way.

Me- DIE CAREBEARS!

Iggy& Fang – 0_o

Me- whacks both with dictionary-

Iggy POV

I can do this, I thought as I walked up the, my legs practically shaking. All it was, was a kiss, then get humiliated, beaten up by Max and then killed by Fang. Nothing to it.

I reached Max's door. I gulped. This is it.

I knocked. I heard Max open the door, and something clicking, she was texting on her home. (Max's Mum gave Max and Fang mobiles in case of emergency).

"Hey Iggy" She said putting her phone down "What's up?" 

"You know the ceiling, or so I'm told" I tried to joke, really I was breaking out into a cold sweat.  
Max smiled. She must be in a good mood. Well that's fortunate, she might give me a nice funeral then, I thought.  
"So, I'm getting the gist that you didn't just want to talk about ceilings?" She asked standing up.  
"yeah, well, I just wanted to ask you a favour" I said edging closer.  
"Ok, shoot" She said, I almost laughed at the irony, she was asking me to shoot and soon she would be shooting me.

That's when I grab her by the shoulders and swooped in. Before I could kiss her, she lost her balance and fell on to the bed dragging me with her. I propped myself up with my elbow's and leaned down to kiss her.  
As our lips met I could practically feel her surprise. I tilted my head so I could kiss her more deeply, for what would constitute as "making out". It was actually kind of nice, wait forget that I just said that.

I broke away from her.

"Iggy, what the hell?" she yelled pushing me off.  
"Please don't kill me" I said protecting my face from any oncoming attacks.  
Just then Gazzy burst out the closet with the video camera. Just as Max hit me.

Gazzy laughed.  
I blushed.  
Max frowned.  
Then she realized.  
"oh, this was one of your stupid dare's was'nt it" she realised.  
"Yeah, wooh!! It was awesome, " Cackled Gazzy " You should see your face Ig you look like a tomato"

"you two are so immature, now get out" yelled Max sounding angry.  
"Wait, look at this" Gazzy said playing the tape.  
I heard our voices being replayed. Max laughed.

"Get out you two, now" she said trying to sound stern but ended up laughing.

I guess it would have looked pretty funny. I chuckled. Then I heard Fangs door slam. I'm guessing it wouldn't have looked to funny for everyone.

***************  
Max's POV

I slumped in my room from laughing at that fiasco with Gazzy streaking around the House. God he was crazy.

I started eating some chocolate from my secret stash. There was a knock on the door. Fang walked in.  
"Get out" I yelled trying to hide the chocolate.  
He smirked.  
"What have you got there" he asked slyly.  
"Nothing" I squeaked pushing the chocolate behind me.  
"Oh really" Fang said and then he pounced.  
I tried to run but he pushed me onto the floor and sat on top so I couldn't move.  
"Still reckon you got nothing?" He asked smirking  
"Nothing you're going to get" I laughed  
"ok then I'll just take this _chocolate_ and get out" He said getting up with the chocolate in his hands.  
"Oh, you little-" I said grabbing the chocolate back and shoving him out the door then locking it.

Two seconds later there was a tap at the widow. Fang was out there flying, his black wings stretched out.

"Fang get back inside" I yelled, gesturing to the storm raging around him. He grinned and flew down to the ground. A second later my phone vibrated.

**You are surrounded. Come out with your wings tied and the chocolate held high**

I smiled, sometimes Fang could be quite fun  
No can do officer Fang, the chocolate is gone

**You'll have to pay the penalty then**

What's that?

**A month's supply of dessert**

No way

**But max . You looooove me. You love me thiiiisss much**

Argh! Why did he always have bring that up?  
Just then I heard a knock on the door.....

Fangs POV  
I frowned. Max hadn't replied to my teasing.  
Maybe I took it too far. I put my phone down and walked over to Max's door. I peeked through. I saw Iggy talking to her. He was standing way to close to her for my liking.  
Suddenly he pushed her unto the bed and fell on top of her.  
I started to walk towards them, ready to rip Iggy of her and give him a piece of my mind. That's when they start making out...

Me- we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Pearlstar-Ikarishipper-Emofax, emgem2000, MaxandFang101....

Iggy- You know there not dead?

Fang- But you are! –Lunges-

Iggy – She made me! – Runs and hides-

Me- well those of you are still alive, R&R

Fang- will you stop hitting me with that Spanish dictionary?

Me- Don't you have an Iggy to kill?

Fang- Rawr! –Runs after Iggy-


	4. Chapter 4 Impersonator and Insanity

Me – Stupid...grumble....artificial intelligent...mutter grumble...death spike!

Fang – Uh, I presume something's wrong...

Iggy-* come out from hiding from fang* Fighting with cleverbot again?

Me- DONT MENTION THAT SIMPLETOON TO ME!

Fang&Iggy - * recoil*

Me – It insists that I am the computer! Damn it to the depths of Hades! May the next generation dance on Its spleen with much glee in their hearts! People by the masses will say "Ni" onto it! Stupid...uh...RABLE ROUSER!

Iggy- You know I don't think chat-bots have spleans...

Fang – You know you don't have to talk to it?

Me- *splutters* that would be like giving up. Plus it's hilariously random-

**Cleverbot: I am a piece of colate.  
**  
User: You mean chocolate.

**Cleverbot: No I mean crisps.  
**  
User: Then why didn't you say crisps?

**Cleverbot: Say what?**

User: CRISPS!!!

**Cleverbot: You mean chips?  
**  
User: NO I MEAN MOTHER-FLIPPING CRISPS!!

**Cleverbot: You should probably talk to Google if you want to get rich.  
**  
User: * facepalm*

Me- if anyone gets how talking to Google makes you rich, drop a line.

**  
****Comment of the week – Devourer Of TeleTubbies **

Once again not a review but seriously? Flaming carebears and now devourer of TeleTubbies. Fan fiction has a fetish with maiming cute and cuddly ah, things.

Fang- TeleTubbies aren't cute, there freaking fluorescent mutants with TV surgically implanted in their stomachs.

Iggy- Anyone else imagining a crazy person smiling madly while viciously devouring TeleTubbies?

Me&Fang- 0_o

Iggy- ah, yeah, me neither...-shifty eyes-

**Discliamer –** RABLE ROUSER!

Fang- Uh, Straight Jacket? That's not what your meant to say...

Me – Oh, right heh heh, I don't own the characters or places out of MR , nor any sort of ear- protection of James Patterson, earflaps or otherwise.

Fang – Better. Well, sort of...

**Warning-** I would like to say If any one seems "out of character" namely Fang, don't panic, it's not bad writing ( I hope) , Its part of the storyline.

Showtime!

Fangs POV

I stood frozen at the door. Watching them. On the inside I was freaking out. I know I was meant to be acting as the cool calm and collected but I had never been briefed on this situation.

I walked slowly to my room and sat down on my bed. I was pretty sure that Max and Fa- myself were "together", so how would I handle the rejection? There was only one thing for it...

Google it.

Iggy's POV

"Hey Ig do you know where Fang is?" Max asked a she approached the couch next I was lazing on.

"Ah, no, not really" I lied. I had heard him come down to the kitchen, not two minutes ago. I was hiding under the table at the time.

"Well, I better go look for him" Max said as she turned to leave.

"NO!" I shouted jumping up and grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her from leaving.

"I mean err, that you've been spending too much time hanging around Fang, a little break will, um, do you good?" I tried to cover up. The truth was I hadn't told her about the fact that Fang had seen us kissing. I'd like my head to stay on top of my neck.

"You know, I think there are mental asylums for people like you" Max stated, confused. Oh, god she probably I was some type of jealous creep.

"Well, I – um, err ... Hey Max? Have you ever made a bomb before?" I slow smile spread across my face. God knows I would be needing explosive when Fang finds me...

Fang's POV

MAIM HIM!

The internet was useless, all the advice it gave was "How to get over her" and "Vent your anger into something productive".... I want to vent some anger to the people responsible for this crap, onto their productive organs.

All this "forgiving" stuff just didn't sound like the real Fang. The real Fang would be much more...bloodthirsty. Witch returns us to my original thoughts.

MIAM HIM!

That's not an option, my reasonable side thought; the experiments must not be harmed in anyway.

Just a little maiming?

No.

Well, what do you suggest?

....Revenge?

Hmm... I liked that idea. And Finally I could use search something Google was good at.

Torture.

Iggy's POV

"So, this is fun and all, but ... why are we converting your room into a fort?" Gazzy asked placing yet another trip wire by the door. I had set out elaborate traps around mine ( and his) room, going so far as to put barb wire around his bead.

"Well, Gazzy when you get older the minds of teenagers are affected with a little something I like to call hormones. Hormones are evil creatures that get into your head and tell you to, oh I don't know; commit heinous crimes against your brother with sharp objects, all over a small misunderstanding." I replied absentmindedly while working on my "piece-to- resistant" or whatever it was called.

Gazzy was looking overly-spooked now.

"So, how do you not get them?" he asked looking wary.

I looked him in the eye.

"You can't stop them" I proclaimed in the universal "you're doomed" voice.

Gazzy slowly hoped up and muttered something about getting something to eat before sprinting out of the room.

"Crazy kid" I muttered before returning to my army- worthy defence system.

There was no way Fang was getting in here...

Me- ok i know its short...

Fang- and late

Iggy- and makes no sense.

Me- stop picking my story apart! All right i could go on about the normal reasons people don't update- internet connection, sibling hogging computer and homework but what the real problem is the bubble game.

Iggy- Bubble...game?

Me- An addictive game on my phone, you must shoot the lumps to save the bubbles!

Fang- Sound enthralling.

Me- IT'S ADDICTIVE OK!? Anywho... I'll might be late again ( but not this late) with the next chapter because I'm going to a sleepover on the weekend. But i might manage to update on the normal Sunday time...maybe

R&R and no this does not stand for rabble rousers.


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Bad guys

Me – Hi!

You all gather round with pitch-forks and death spikes-

Me- So, I'm guessing this is about me updating late?

You all brandish weapons-

Me- well about that...- runs away-

Iggy- Here just have the chapter-

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the characters but i do on the now developing plot and my OC

3rd person POV

(Before the kiss)

One Block away from Dr M's house, in a cliché' black van If you squinted past the mass of entangled wires and bulky technology you could see two middle aged men hunched over screens on stakeout. Stakeout, in their opinion, was the worst part of the job but it had to be done to plant the clone.

Dr Eugene had been the head of the clone department at the school but had been banished due to his numerable failures. For some reason every time he cloned one of the flock, the clone would turn out to have some mental disability even though he had used the exact DNA right down to the last little molecule.

Most Nudges were bipolar, Fangs had a split personality complex, Angels were ALL egomaniacs, the Max's ranged from paranoia to obsessive compulsive disorder involving cookies, Iggy's had a serious case of psychosis witch didn't bode well with his pyromaniac tendency's and they couldn't seem to stop Gasman from spontaneously combusting.

Before being kicked out Dr Eugene had stolen one of his Fang clones from the Multiple personality section, and made a run for it. He contacted Dr Cecil, former Itex doctorate of hypnosis technology, and together they had plotted a plan to finally and successfully capture the flock. Then they would get there old job back along with its enormous salary.

They were confident in their plan, with IQ's above the average genius the only puzzle they had never solved was why people , when introduced to them, burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, FangU_clone2 (or FU_c2) was in position. Technically there should of been a lot more zero's after the 2 but no one could be bothered, the also couldn't be bothered finding out what the U standed for but kept it anyway thinking it made it sound more scientific and due to the expected lack of common sense that all geniuses seemed to be missing, they overlooked the fact that his initials spelled out.

Fang2 waited for his earpiece to spit out the order to move in and replace the real Fang, in the mean time he was enjoying himself by playing thumbs wars...with one hand. It could be said that Dr Eugene had drawn the short straw with his clone but that would be lying. What Dr Eugene had really drawn the short straw with, was life. And while the scientist had drawn a short straw, Fang2 had drawn a shoe.

No one had known that a shoe was up for grabs in the game of life and quite frankly if they did they would of ignored it. Fang2 quite happily drew the external covering for the human foot. What came with the "shoe" package were multiple personalities, homicidal tendencies, hallucinations, obsessive compulsive disorders and some mental disabilities that haven't even been invented yet.

Fang had failed at every test the school had thrown at him, was prone to screaming hysterically every time he saw his wings on his back , convinced there was a giant albatross following him and for some reason believed that he could knock everyone in his sight by standing on his head. His reasoning for this was that everyone else was the ones upside down having all the blood rush to their head therefore causing them to faint. This generally ended up with Fang2 crumpled on the floor passed out. Not that anyone had minded and usually took bets on how long it would take for him to collapse. Smart money was on less than 10 minutes.

Some people see the glass half full others half empty. Fang2 sees the squashed beetle under it and names it.

* * *

The order was issued the moment the real Fang came outside to fly by Max's window. Fang2 waited on the ground beneath him, staying still and invisible. The real fang hovered for a moment at the window, while Fang2 admired his worn-out sneakers from below.

The scientist did not want to rely on Fang2's brain and brawn alone to capture Fang, so they made a device which would shoot out a small syringe that would paralyse him for 12 hours, also due to Fangs ability to blend he would be invisible until the scientist came to pick him up that night. A fail safe plan. Except for one thing.

Fang2 waited until Fang returned to the ground and aimed the syringe-shooting pistol at Fang, a clear shot nothing could go wrong.

Then Fang2 spotted wings. Behind Fang.

It was the albatross again.

Crouching low Fang2 crept around Fang trying to get a better vantage on the "albatross" and shot the syringe at it. The syringe in question hit Fangs wings just as he snapped them behind his back causing the syringe to pop out almost immediately. 

Of course Fang2 thought he had accomplished his task, Fang was frozen and the albatross was gone. The thing was though; while Fang WAS frozen he was only frozen momentarily. Only half of the serum had gone in.

* * *

Me- comes out of hiding now death spikes have been abandoned- Well that chapter explains what most of you didn't get last chapter. That Fang, from the point that he fly's up to Max's window, isn't Fang its Fang's clone.

Iggy-So now we have "the bad guys" we might have "a plot"

Fang- You like quotation marks huh?

Fang2- AH ALBOTROSS!! –stands on head-

Iggy- And that, people, is what you call an epic fail.

R&R Next chapter Fang2 gets his "revenge" on Iggy... 

Iggy looks over Straight-jackets shoulder o read next chapter- 

Iggy – YOU MAKE ME DO WHAT?

Me- heh heh...

Fang- Clue it involves some hypnotism.

Fang2 – collapses on floor unconscious-

Iggy- I take that back, THAT was an epic Fial.

Fang- He only lasted two minutes!

Iggy- Ha! Told you, now pay up.

Fang- flips Iggy a coin- grumble....


End file.
